Strategic decision-making with regard to petroleum exploration and production activities is used to increase hydrocarbon recovery. However, decision-making with regard to developing new fields can be complicated by a lack of known and sufficiently documented data. Thus, any technology which makes decision-making with regard to developing new fields more efficient and more effective would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.